The Gattino Family?
by Lori luvs SP
Summary: Kyle is Back to South Park. He is trying to put up with Cartman now knowing they will be living under the same roof. Cartman is going to try his best to keep his secret hidden. more pairing later on. Kyman. rated M for more future sex and violence. R
1. The Therapist

A/N: this is my very first BL (boy love) fan fic.. this is my first south park fanfic too... hehehehe. (´ε｀) R&R please! and well tell me what you think so far. I will bring Kyle back don't worry. (´ε｀)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any south park characters! they are from Matt and Trey thank you!

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_My name is Eric Theodore Cartman I am currently 18 and not living with that whore of a mom I have. She's become disparate, despite how far she would go for some sexually pleasure.. She is getting old now and not a lot of men want her. I live in an apartment that Stan's uncle built a while back. Me, Craig, and Kenny live there. Craig well he finally thought he should live close by me since we are SUCH GOOD FRIENDS. Kenny he is sick of living in that poor shit hole he use to call home. They both work for me, they are both some what my 'family'. Other people live there that I pretty much don't give a damn. I give my mom enough money for her needs. So does Kenny with his family and Craig I don't know what he does with his. I have enough money well for anything... Why you ask? Because I do what I want! Not only do I got to South Park High with a bunch of hippies and fags! But I am also a very successful business man! I run a high class Mafia! Nice huh. The Gattino Family. Why do I live in an apartment? To try to lay low. And why am I writing in this journal? Because this FAGGY ASS THERAPIST IS MAKING ME!_

I looked up to see the old man staring at me. I was about to insult him until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see lighting blue eyes and a reassuring smile mocking me... God dammit Kenny why look at me like that.

"Come on boss don't take it bad the dude just doing his job might as well do what he says." Kenny sighed..

Sigh

_Okay since I was young I had three friends, one stood by me all my life and his name is Kenny McCormick. You shrink should know how he looks like so I am not describing him! He is now my right hand man in my Mafia. Always there when I need him. Giving his life on the line all the time. For me. I don't feel bad or guilty because he comes back to life! I pay him well!_

I can hear that idiot giggle in the back god dammit Kenny!

_My other friend who doesn't know I own a Mafia. Stan Marsh. He is muscular, black hair and blue eyes same height as me. We go to school together and I make fun of him for going out with his bitch hag of a girlfriend! They have been together for I don't know how many years! Poor man. I've been wanting to put a hit on her so I give him hints to see if he is okay with her getting killed. He usually ends up throwing a bitch fit like a little pussy! He puts up with me and finally when i got him 'bitchy' ...god that sounds gay... he told me the only reason he is friends with me because he thinks my life is empty and hallow because i have no JEW!_

_which brings me to my other friend... Kyle Broflovski. He also doesn't know about the mafia. Well he left when he was 13. He went to live in Israel. Why i don't know. Stan was the only one who kept in touch with him. He would tell me every day how he was... and every time he does i would rip on everything Kyle had said. Stan had a pissed off look on his face all the time i did that but he would never defend him.. i never under-_

I look at the old man, I can't take this anymore! HOW IS THIS HELPING ME?

"Okay old man how the FUCK! is this helping me?" i shouted he looked at me and just stroked his beard.

"let me see what you have so far.." he let out with a sigh.

I looked at him as he observed my peice of art. He than looked at me and back at the paper.

"Now Eric, I see the problem now. I told you to write about your life and you did as what i told you to. It is in the human nature that a person would write about what they are pleased about the most in life and then to what is stressing them out. You start out with living alone and about your Mafia and Friends... The Gattino Family. May I ask why you chose to call your Mafia The Kitty Family?" He said while eating a muffin.

" My cat was name Mr. Kitty. He died a while back so i honored him." I said with pride for my cat.

"hmmm interesting. You chose to keep it in Italian to keep the tradition in a Mafia, No?" I just nod my head. The truth is that Mr. Kitty was my true family since I was little. A traditional Mafia in Italy or in an Italian family would keep the last name in the Family no matter what. Mr. Kitty was my family his name meant more to me than the name Cartman.

"Yes well as I was saying as a human you lead to the thought of what stresses you out the most. The test in this psychological observation was to see when you would snap. You stop writing and started yelling when you started talking about..." He said while he was reading over my paper and i knew exactly what he was going to say..

Don't say it..

"It seems to be about this friend named..."

Don't you fucking dare say he is the core of my problems...

"hmmm..." he took a deep breath and looked up at me

Don't you dare...

"Kyle Broflovski.. am I not correct?"

fuck... I looked up at him and I notice he had fear in his eyes.. well no fuck he can see how pissed off i am.

"so your telling me... this jewish fag. that i haven't seen in 5 years... is the core of my stress...?" I said it surprisingly calm.

He looked up at me and gulp "Do you want to hear what you want to hear or the truth?" he said trying to cover the fear in his voice.

I have to admit the old man has some balls but I can't let him be the clever one. hehe funny because he is suppose to be the clever one.

"I am paying for my answers, not for yours, so you tell me." I snapped back. He took another gulp. He than threw his muffin away. I guess he's not hungry no more.

"well yes, Kyle Broflovski is the core of your stress..." he yelped in a way.

I just sighed... Kenny was giving him an awful sorry look. I than got up and Kenny grabbed my coat from the coat hanger and open the door. Craig walked in with a shot gun.

"So boss was it a good talk or a bad one?" Craig said with a smile thirsty for blood.

"Craig what do you think?" I yelled at him. He than winked at me with a grin.

"Anything for you boss" he said while pointing the gun to the therapist, "Sorry old man but the boss is a very important and busy man. He doesn't have time for your idiotic theory's." and with that he let out a chuckle and pulled the trigger.

"thats new.. I guess this shrink knew he caused problems so he was ready for his death. weird huh boss?" Craig said with a toothy smirk with a shirt covered with blood. He did shoot close ranged. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"God damn it Craig! you and your crazy obsession with kills... I tell you what I am glad your my hitman! imagine if someone got to you first! I would be dead long time ago! You know I appreciate your work?" I said in total honesty.. I mean sure we had problems when we were little but I really did see him as a brother..

"Oh man boss hehehe... your too modest. If it weren't for you my life would be empty and hallow.." he said put his arm around my neck with a chuckle. those words burn into my heart as i remember what Stan said. "Hey Craig how'bout you get out of that shirt and go start the car." I said Craig just took his arm and with a smirk he nodded his head and ran out while taking off his shirt.

"Boss... this is the fifth time in a row..." Kenny said looking at me with eyes filled with saddness. I felt kinda bad. these dudes cared about me a lot. Well I did pay them.. a lot...

sigh

"Kenny i accept it okay.. I need some one to feel hate for in order to relieve the stress from my crazy mafia life." I said.. wanting to sound truthful but for some reason i feel like i am missing something and i can see Kenny thinks so too.

"Eric.. I am your right hand man.. we have been through a lot. I've done a lot of dirty work for you, died plenty of times for you and yet i am not tired of being by your side. You are the world to me..." I looked at him in shock as he got on his knees and grabbed my hand and kissed my mafia ring "I will be honored to be tortured by you as your little Jew..." he said with a devious smirk..That son of a bitch! "Kenneh get your faggoty poor ass off the floor and lets go!" i yelled noticed my accent came back. "Haha Cartman you should have seen your face!" he laughed while patting my back.

Then he stopped. I turn to look at him and saw how serious his face turn. Kenny really changed a lot. He is still thin but healthy as ever and his blue eyes still catches a lot of women. He had a face peircing, literally a face pericing on his up left corner of his cheek just under his eye. It was a form of a small blue upside down triangle. His teeth were in perfect shape because of the braces i bought him 2 years ago. He let his hair grow a lot he kept it in a pony tail and had bangs that covered his eyes, that were right now casting a dramatic shadow under his lighting blue eyes.

"Eric... You need a real friend that isn't part of the family. Stan is your friend and I know you care about him.. But you don't know him.. Eric he is just your connection to.. well Kyle.. and with that you just know him as 'Stan who talks to kyle and talks to me about it.' Even Stan noticed it. Why do you think he tries not to yell at you when you insult Kyle.. Eric... *sigh* I don't even know anymore never mind.. forget it.." Kenny ended with a whisper.. i notice how he started off with confidence but ended up with fear.. I look to stare out the window to see Craig waiting in the car. GOD dammit! why am i even stressed out? I just need to get through with this one package i need to send to japan! fuck come on! I look back at Kenny and see he is still looking down as if he was searching for the answers in the life on the tip of his shoes.

sigh

I patted Kenny on his back.. he seemed to jump a bit.

"Thank you.. Kenny." I whispered hoping he heard. I knew he was stressing out too. AND i guess i kinda get out he was trying to say.. he just didn't want to disappoint me.. He looked at me with eyes of joy but also of sadness as if he was happy being my right hand man.. but also regreted it. What he did next surprised me a lot. he hugged me. He turn and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Kenny?" i whispered in his ear. He then let go and got on his knees with his eyes shut and grabbed my hand.

"I am so sorry boss! I didn't mean to i just.. i.." he said and i couldn't help but laughed! god damn did a lot change..

"KENNEH! GOD DAMMIT YOU POOR PIECE OF SHIT! Hahahaha You are always my friend first and then my Mafioso.. understand?" i said with honesty. He looked at me like if he had just learn the meaning of life.. and he smiled.. He got up and looked at me in the eyes.. "I was just kidding Fat-ass!" he said with a chuckle. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M BUFF! now come on and lets go home.." i said with a hidden smirk.


	2. Who? Cartman?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS MATT AND TREY DO!**

* * *

It's been 5 years but finally! I turn 18 and I am going to South Park to finish my senior year in my hometown. Being in Israel is great and everything but I need to see my... friends again? I looked at my suitcase and back at my computer.

The only person I ever talk to is.. well Stan. I had no Contact with Kenny.. nor Cartman. Now that I think about it... Stan never talked about them either. Were they still friends? Why are all these thoughts coming to me now?... Wait did I consider Cartman as a friend? well.. I can't say that he wasn't can't I? Man If i didn't leave home for such a long time I would have never have said that would I?

No no no Kyle be asure! I sat back down on my bed looking at the floor. You were 100% sure you wanted to go back no backing down! okay.

"Kyle, how are we doing?" My mom yelled from down stairs. shit. its like she knows when I'm worried.

"I'm coming down just getting my things!" I yelled. If its one thing I learn is to never say 'I am okay' That is the number one hint to show that your not. I grab my bags and ran down the stairs.

"Well mom.. this is good bye." I said while looking into her watery eyes.

"Now kyle you know we love you. Your father and I trust you completely. We want you to call us right when you get to your apartment. ok!" My mom cried while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on Kyle I'll drive you over to the air port. Ike you coming?" Dad yelled up the stairs.

Ike came down with an anger confused hurt of his face. I couldn't help but to sigh.. his mad about the conversation we had last night as a family.

***flashback***

_"BUT MOM IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO WITH KYLE!" Ike yelled with tears in his eyes._

_"Ike listen to me and your father! your too young, Kyle earned our respect and trust he is allowed to go over to live in South Park. Plus he is in the legal age Ike he is 18." Mom trying to calm him down._

_"Ike come on we will stay in touch don't make hard on our parents." I whispered to him making sure they heard._

_"FINE!" he yelled and went running back upstairs.._

***end of flashback***

sigh

"Kyle I got you something..." Ike said holding up little box wrapped with glittery silver paper. "Don't open it now wait until you get to your apartment, ok?"

I just nodded my head. We got onto the truck and to the air port and I went to a plane. during that time a lot had happen. My dad got into a fight with one of the security officers. Ike tried to sneak into the plane. I had to get off the wrong plane and go to the right one. A lot of drama happen but it felt like nothing. As if I just imagine everything while I was at the plane.

I woke up in Denvers Air Port Center. I went to get my stuff and grab a taxi hopefully to get to South Park before midnight. It was currently 10:48..

While I was in the taxi everything felt like it happen 10 seconds ago. As if I was just telling my mom good bye 6 seconds ago.. As if my dad was fighting at the air port 4 seconds ago.. It wasn't till I read "Welcome to South Park" I started to panic!

I felt my palms get sweaty and my leg was shaking... oh man.. I had everything set though I gave money to Stan to give to his Uncle Jimbo so I have my apartment ready. The taxi driver pulled up to the apartments they look very decent. I thought they would be worse but they were really nice looking plain nothing special. It made feel a little better I really like it. I saw Jimbo coming out of the office.

"Alright well that was nice doing business with you!" He yelled joyfully at some one who was in his office. I wonder what happen he than grabbed his stuff in a little box from his office like if he was fired.. How can he be fired from his own business?

"Umm hey Jimbo I am here to check in?" I said a little confused about what just happen.

"Huh? Well who are you coming around here thinking I know you! this is a little town kid. We are only friendly to our kind around here!" he yelled getting closer and letting down his offensive face and smiled. "Oh its you kyle I didn't think you would be coming today!"

I mentally slapped myself. Of course this is Stan's uncle after all... You would think calling him a day before would prepare him.

"Well umm yea I called you. You look busy can I just have my key to my room." I sighed.

He looked at me worried.. and put his things in his truck "Well I would kid but I just sold this place to a friend of Stan's He paid me 100,000 dollars to give him my job. So he didn't toke meh job! he bought it, hehe. makes me kinda happy. Well I talk to him about you couple of days ago but he is making the apartments exclusive for people he thinks deserve to stay you know. He said he will give you your money back. He is actually going to kick out a lot of people in the morning with there money back. Huh I have no idea where he gets that money though. Well see ya!" and with that he drove off.. I never notice him get into the car. I just stood there and blink for a few seconds and then I snapped back to reality to see what just happen!

HUGHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS JUST HAPPEN! i look to see the office I dropped my luggage at the snow and went running towards the office and knocked with anger.

A guy my age just a tad bit taller than me open the door. He had black hair that shine a little bit of blue in the moonlight. He had dark blue eyes filled with a somewhat evil.. it was scary his hair fell in the sides of his face and a little on his forehead his bangs were longer than the rest of his hair. He wore a tuxedo with no coat and a blue tie. He than looked at me a bit longer inching close and gave a devilish smirk...

"Hehe.. come on the boss will be thrill to see you." he chuckle and open the door wider to let me in. I turn to see the Managers desk and a big old fashion Principal like chair facing the other way so I would see who was sitting on it. On the unknown mans desk right hand side there was another person..

He looked so familiar.. He had blond hair in a pony tail and long bangs that reach to his eyes. He had some sort of a small upside down triangle in his face? what was that? he also wore a tuxedo without his coat but with an orange tie. His face was shocked.. who was he?

"K-kyle?" he than spoke that's when I realize exactly who he was...

"Kenny!" I yelled with joy and he finally smile. It kind of scared he looked like he seen a ghost.

"Kyle.. What are you doing here? Craig did you find him or something?" He said facing away and now looking at the guy who open the door earlier.

"hehehe nope he was the douche bag who thought it was nice to bother people at" he than turn to see his watch "at 11:07!" he said with a devilish smile.

"Craig? Kenny? I was here because I had paid for a room. What are you guys doing here?" I said with joy but they didn't show a smile of happyness but instead the just grin as if they were playing a prank on me..

"We uhh... kinda work here kyle! i don't know if you saw Jimbo out there but he doesn't own this place anymore..." Kenny said while rubbing his neck. Craig just laughed. I finally didn't feel as happy as I was something was up..

"Yea he did tell me something like that outside. He said I could get my money back..."

"We would be happy to give it to you!" Kenny said while pulling out money from a drawer and handed it to me.

"But the thing is I thought I would try to convince the owner to let me stay." I then heard Craig laughing even louder and Kenny looking at the floor than looked at the unknown man sitting in the chair facing away from us. Kenny bend over where the man was sitting and whispered something in his ear... I couldn't take this anymore.. what kind of sick atmosphere was this? Craig was laughing like a maniac. Kenny seemed happy to see me but isn't even running to hug me or talking to me.. small talk isn't it and who is the...

***flashback***

_"Well I would kid but I just sold this place to a friend of Stan's He paid me 100,000 dollars to give him my job. So he... ...is actually going to kick out a lot of people in the morning with there money back. Huh I have no idea where he gets that money though. Well see ya!"_

***end of flashback***

one of Stan's friends? Who?Not Kenny he would have told me something.. and plus he doesn't have the money for it.. but he did say he didn't have any idea where the kid got the money. Token was rich... could have bought it but than that wouldn't have been mystery. Than again we are dealing with Jimbo here. Now or Never.

"Kenny will you just PLEASE tell me whats going on here..?" and with that the man in the chair spun the chair around and looked at me.. He was... different.. There was something about him. His eyes were a light brown with flicks of gold around them. He had what looked like vary soft baby skin. His hair was a brown that turn into a lighter brown on the tips they didn't look like highlights but they were natural color. His hair wasn't as long as Kenny or Craig. His hair was combed forward and swirling to his left side it covered his eyes partially. He had a strong jaw and neck... he had a strong body all over actually. He was the only one wearing a gray tank top. his pecks were amazing and his skin glow. He was looking of a high mighty figure on break. He had a chain around his neck with a big silver ring and amazing detailed designs I couldn't make out. I looked back at him in the eyes and he had one brow raised with a devilish smirk as well like everyone else.. i felt embarrassed i just notice i had my mouth slightly open in awe. I could feel my cheeks heat up and i turn away.

"Well you stinky jew maybe if your homeless ass could afford a camera and took a picture you didn't have been awing at my hot bod." he said matter-of-factly.

My heart skip a beat and I felt I was going to be sick.. The one guy I checked out with awe and it...

was...

"Car-Cartman?" I finally manage to bring out those words from my mouth.

"And what brings you to my service you Dirty Kike?" he chuckled. I could still hear Craig laughing now walking towards Cartman and Kenny just giving a smile with sorry looked eyes..

I can tell this was going to be.. a long night...

* * *

**A/N:**So yea tell me what you think! please review! I wanted to throw a little bit of Kyles POV about coming back.. so yea! hehehe wonder what's going to happen next! :)


	3. Kahl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS MATT AND TREY DO!**

**A/N: Edited Bank owner IS a woman. **

* * *

"So Boss it's been 5 days since you talked with the shrink and well we finally got that package through Japan! Isn't that great boss? I think he did do something huh?" Craig chuckled while taking a wallet of a dead Korean. Craig was wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie with surprisingly no blood on.

"Hehe I guess and thank you Craig I didn't think you would follow my orders about not getting blood on you." I said in a whisper.

It's true its been five days since I went to see that therapist. I think it was the talk with Kenny that made me well.. But it feels temporarily. We were right now in Denver in a high class bank they just open. There is a party in the other room we are right now in the safe. You see the truth is, the world know who we are. The government, Cops, the damn fucking President knows who we are! They don't throw us in jail for our crimes instead they let it happen but they pay us for it!

Right now that wasn't the case. The Bank hired us.. they knew the Korean Mafia would hit this bank. Apparently the bank owner had some enemies back in the day. After we had take them out they said I can go ahead and transfer 200,000 dollars to my bank account which I am doing right now...

What the bank owner doesn't know is that we were hired to kill her too.  
But by the Government... I don't know who this Lady is but a job is a job.

"Craig go fetch the owner and tell him we have a 'problem'" I hinted him and Craig just winked and left to the party.  
I had just finish hacking through their data base and transfer the money to my account. Kenny just walked in. With a big pair of lips marked on his cheek. He was wearing the same was Craig just with an orange tie instead. I was wearing the same but with a red tie and a black pimp hat with a red dash to it. Hehe I thought it would be nice if we were color coated and No that's not gay... It's professional

"Wow, I thought there were only going to be a couple of 20 koreans but 50 really? how did you two handle it? Boss you should have called me!" Kenny said with worried eyes I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Kenneh. really? I mean these are the poor ass koreans not the martial artist! plus i needed you to flirt with the owner to keep her busy.. which reminds me did Craig go and get her?" I said feeling a strange shiver down my spine.

" hehe Craig took her to another room and killed her there. I guess you already figured since I see you flinch.." he whisper.

"Well what's down is down. The Gov already sended us 1 million dollars.. Weird how they just thought hacking to my account and leaving it there is safe.. Well time for our next step. Kenny did you talk to uncle Jimbo about our meeting." I muttered.

Kenny just gave me a reassuring nod. Craig walked into the room with a satisfied smirk and cold eyes.

Sigh

"Alright let's go back to south park before Jimbo gets impatient." I explain they both just gave me a thumbs up and a dorky smile... These idiots.. What would I do without them?

We left the party and got into our car. It was a classic Lincoln town car. I love this baby... Craig drove us to south park. It was a quiet drive back home. We were planning to buy the apartments from jimbo and kick everyone out. We were going to use the money to clean that boring place up! Make it bigger with a indoor pool. A nice condo like place for us.. The Gattino Family. Of course we already plan a place to stay for us meanwhile. I bought Kyle's house. I go there sometimes to think but that's about it.

We finally made it to the apartments. I walked inside jumbos office. Kenny and Craig stayed outside.

"Okay Jimbo my last offer... 100k!" I yelled at him.

Jimbo than just grabbed the bridge of his noise.  
"look kid I have gotten better offers than your 50, 75, and 100... I'm not going to sell this place to you for a 100 just because your my nephews friend!" he retort.

Sigh I can't take this I thought it was beautifully plan.. Who would want this for more than 100k? I looked at him, he had a strong fearless expression.. Hehe that's cause he doesn't know who I am. Oh Mann... Time to try to play this is off as stupid see who is giving him better offers.. And I guess put a hit on them.

"Who the FUCK! would pay more than 100,000 dollars for this shit hole!"  
I yelled at him. He got up and pointed his finger at me with a face full of confidence and then it backfired to confusion.  
"wait wait... 100,000? Dollars... For this place... But you said 100.?" he said in a whisper..

Oh my fucking Christ...

"I said 100k! K means you put the other three zeros in the end! Oh my fucking-... Fuck! So your telling me all those other offers I told you 50k and 75k you thought I meant 50 and 75 dollars?" I yelled at him while throwing my hands up in the air... Finally I sat down and looked down feeling bad knowing he had a stupid sad face. God dammit what happen to me? When did I become so weak... Who am I? Sigh "so is it a deal?" I continued.  
And with that he just got up and packed all his office supplies with a stupid grin on his face. I'm taking that as a yes so I just gave him a fake smile. Kenny and Craig walked in.

"Hey boss someone is coming in a taxi what do we do?" Kenny said talking off his coat that had snow on it. I guess it was snowing outside Craig did the same and I saw him reach for something and I knew exactly what it was.

"Craig don't you dare stay calm and guard the door. Kenny come over and put this micro cameras on both you and Craig's tie. Jimbo was anyone going to come and visit you?" I pronounced. Kenny and Craig went and followed my orders Jimbo eyes widen and looked at a drawer and pull out a couple of papers.

"Yea it was someone who already paid the first month of rent. He was going to come by " he chuckle nervously.

I just sighed and handed him the money. "Jimbo leave and explain the man what just happen we will be happy to give his money back. I am trying to keep these apartments exclusive in the morning ill pay back everyone and kick them out. Try to act dumb and said you plan this since day one and that it slipped your mind until a couple of days ago. In other words try to act dumb so you won't look dumb." at that jimbo grabbed his stuff and yell something out before he left that I didn't bother to hear what it was. I then face Kenny and Craig who were standing in the spots I told them to be and I continued " okay we all know why we are doing this and we promise that these apartments are only meant for family mafia purposes so no slipping up about letting him stay or anyone at that matter. So Craig when you open the door and see him just explain how no we can't let him stay then Kenny give him his money back. We are wearing cameras just in case if it were FBI or someone important I can't let him see my face so your ties will let me. I will be facing this wall." I explain as I turn my seat around and brought out my iPhone that showed a video of Kenny and Craig. After Jailbreaking this little bitch and hacking it nicely life has been smooth as melted chocolate... Fuck I'm hunger!

"Yes Boss!" they both yelled in excitement I just lifted them a thumbs up.

Thump thump thump

Well I guess that man is here. I look at Craig's camera and everything look blurry. I did see a young male looking figure. Craig didn't say anything. Until finally he spoke

"hehe.. the boss well be thrill to see you"

I would? Who was he? A special client? Was it butters just playing around? No no I am sure it was jumbos client... Who are you.

It wasn't until I saw Kenny's camera..

"K-Kyle..." I whispered only for Kenny's ears to hear.. They started talking. I couldn't hear anything. Everything around me disappeared all there was.. Was me and this Jew in a small little iPod...

He grew up. Not as tall as me not as muscular.. Very skinny he was smaller than Kenny and Craig. He wore a stupid hat like use to when he was little but this time black. His orange Ginger hair was now cold blood red. A couple of curls came through his hat. His pale skin has a just a tad bit darker. His green eyes... Still well green as every. He was wearing a black jacket with skinny gray jeans. His Shows were toxic like green. He was different but still sounded like the same old Kyle.. Hehe stinky Jew still had those worried filled eyes. What a pussy!

But I had to admit...

I felt happy to see him again.

It wasn't till I heard Craig's maniac laugh and Kenny 1 inch away from my ear whispering something.

"Cartman he wants to stay do we handle this as a Maf-"

"no.. W-we handle this as fr-friends."

Kenny just smile I quickly took off my coat, vest,shirt, hat and tie. I sneakily threw them under the desk I took off my ring and wore it on a chain around my neck I faced kenny again and saw he put his hands behind him and took his ring off. In kenny's camera I notice that Craig did the same thing as well.

Okay cartman gather all your thoughts and know exactly what your going to say..

I then turn my chair around and saw that Jew. He didn't say anything instead he just stared at me I noticed his lips were partly open.. His face had a bit of pink tint on it. He looked at me up and down. He looked so...

Cute...

WHAT THE FUCK? ok calm down Cartman! I felt my cheeks getting warm. NO NO No... I calm myself down and notice Kyle looking at my chest I closed my eyes and didn't think about it. I then rose my brow and waited for him to look at me. His face turn the same color as his hair...

God damn is the Jew sick? Well might as well play it off..

"Well you stinky jew maybe if your homeless ass could afford a camera and took a picture you didn't have been awing at my hot bod." I said matter-of-factly. His face than turn pale. His eyes were filled with emotion I think he was about to cry...? was he really sick?

"Car-Cartman?" He finally manage to say. He looked at me waiting for something... me to say something? what do I do? Do i play it off back when we were little? Or do I show how much I have matured? He came back to South Park but for what? The only person he talk to was Stan... Did he miss being home? Is this his home? Fuck... Well might as well play it off as back when we were little.. If that's what he missed so much.

"And what brings you to my service you Dirty Kike?" I chuckled with a little sadness in my voice but he didn't notice.. I know Kenny did. Craig started to laugh harder and walk towards me and sat on my desk.

"Well Kahl?" I asked.. His face looks so confused. Has it really been that long? Did I change a lot?

"Ca-Cartman... umm you own this place..." He said it in a whisper and look down. What was wrong with him? Can't even handle looking at me? Craig stopped laughing and Kenny stop smiling. Craig than got up and went to look at kyle's face. He than burst out laughing again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" He laughed he than pat him in the back to make him launch forward and I saw his face he looked so confused..What was wrong with him. "Come on Kyle we are all friends here don't cry!" Craig continued.

"Dude whats wrong with you?" Kenny than finally spoke up "Did something happen?" Kenny said while patting his back.

What the fuck Was going on? I didn't say anything I just waited until he spoke.. Kyle than Sat down on a chair in front of me and wiped his tears.. He looked down. I couldn't take this anymore. I mean HERE I WAS DOING NOTHING WRONG? was it that he didn't hear and insult for 5 years? but I have been insulting him for 9... I don't understand.

"Fucking Christ Kahl! grow some balls I'm not going to kill you! The fuck? I mean sure I guess you can cry for Jealousy because of my hot bod and successful business but really kahl! Look I'll take myself a sexy picture and you can take it home so you can cry there but not in front of me!" I yelled at him. He then shot his head back up and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT-ASS! YOU COULDN'T TAKE A SEXY PICTURE EVEN IF GOD CAME DOWN AND TOOK IT HIM SELF!"

i couldn't help but smile.. thats more like it.

"Well Kahl that wouldn't make sense since your religion only bow down to SATAN! and don't even believe in GOD!" I yelled he flinched a little bit but then came back and was about to say something but I had to cut him off. "Look Kahl.. Jew.. eh-hum I am a very Busy man. okay. as you can see I have to demalish half of the place" I said while pointing at a blue print that was hanging up on the wall."and make an awesome indoor pool for me and well friends. So if you don't need anything but come here to say hi than, 'Hello Kahl its nice to see you'" I said with a fake sweet voice and a toothy smirk. That only caused Craig to laugh.

"Look Cartman I just want a place to ?" He said with an emotionless voice.. how surprising..

"I am guessing you don't want to argue huh jew?" I said trying to mock his emotionless voice.

"Cartman... I uhhh... I know you are making these apartments exclusive.. and though you may not consider me as a friend.. uhhh we known each other since well.. when we were little. I don't want to live with Stan.. He offered me to live at his place but I want to become independent... I just want to..." He muttered ended off with a whisper..

"Well...Kahl as much as I would LOVE for you to stay I just told you I am going to tear down half of this apartment. Unless you want to live with the dirty Mexicans who are going to build my indoor pool then go ahead Kahl but you have to ask them not me." I said sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Then where are you staying?" He snapped back at me I stared at him for a while.. fuck... what do I do? "Thats none of your business Kahl.." I narrowed my eyes and he did as well.

"Look Cartman can't yo-" he started off but from there I didn't hear a word he said... I just felt so sleepy all of a sudden. god dammit... I feel tired.. Wont this Jew shut up? "and then we are in america and we ha-" what the fuck is this jew babbling about? "I can sew you an-" yea right like cops want to mess with me goddammit.. what the fuck do I have to do for him to "Stuff... By the way where did you get the money t-"

"FINE!" I yelled not wanting to explain anything. He jumped back from my surprise I got up and stood beside him not looking at him but the door.

"Kyle you can stay for tonight. Tomorrow I am throwing everybody out. I have a place to stay but ONLY with Kenny and Craig.. I got the money because we all sum it up together ok. Now I was the one who pitched in the most. So I am boss but since we all pinched in I will have to talk to Craig and Kenny about either you can stay at our new apartments.. understand" with that I turn to look at him in the corner of my eyes. His eyes half way open and his face flushed.. He than notice I was looking at him. His eyes widen and look away.

"o-ok..thank y..."he whispered I could barely hear him...

sigh I looked up to see Kenny with a shock but happy face his eyes widen and he smile looking at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I just rolled my eyes and pointed at Kyle with my eyes. I guess I answered his question because after that he ran towards where kyle was sitting and hugged him from behind.

"Isn't that great Kyle?" Kenny yelled.

I ignore them and then turn to look at Craig who was the opposite. He was shocked and pissed off..

"BUT BOSS! WE PROM-"

"THAT'S! enough Craig.. We will talk about this in your room with Kenny as well..." I turn to look at Kyle who was looking at us with a shock face sigh... sighing.. is not healthy is it? "Kyle I will let you sleep in my room I won't be needing it. So you call who ever is carrying you furniture to-"

"Oh no Cartman I was just going to sleep on the floor and buy furniture when I go-" I cut him off

"Do i care?" I said coldly his was filled with hurt but... this is HIS FAULT! now i have Craig mad at me.. Fuck...

"Well.. I don't need to sle-" I cut him off again

"I don't care.. Kyle take it or leave it." my words were like venom because his face turn pale and he looked away. I know he was trying to be nice but that's not good enough..

"It's okay Kyle just come o-"

"No Kenny. You and Craig meet me in Craig's room I'll show Kyle to my room." I interrupted. I look at Kenny he was still happy as every.

"Yes Sir" and with that they both left and I am stuck witht he Jew...

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N:**I wonder whats going to happen? Is Kyle going to join the Mafia? Or is Cartman just bluffing? or is he going to live with them and try to hide there weapons and drugs? might have to change this to rated M for sex and drugs for the next chap.


	4. Staying

**WARNING: I put some 'self love' into this one *wink wink* jacking off! hehehehe.. yea I know I am lame... Oh well..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE FROM MATT AND TRY**

* * *

There he was Fat-ass was leading me to my room well his room... My face burn because of the cold wind... my face was still wet because of my tears.. I tried not to think about it.. I mean I-

"Okay Jew here is my room." He yawn

He must be tired... oh man I feel bad.. WAIT WHY DO I FEEL BAD... my face started burning up with anger. I tried not to look at him but as I walked in the room I feel.. confused.. This isn't Cartman's room. It look so.. fake. as if he set this room up. It feels so lonely like if no body lived here...

"Well Jew just don't touch anything." he bossed me.

sigh... wait where is he going to sleep?

"Cartman whe-"

"Look Kahl dirty ass sneaky retarded faggy jew. I! ME! ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN! is tired. I don't or WILL care about what you have to say about anything I thought I made my self clear down at the office. In the morning if I am generous enough.. I won't wake you up with snow up your noise. okay? I am going to sleep with Kenny! Fuck KYLE! I HATE YOU!" he barked at me. with a tired anger expression but his eyes say otherwise.. I felt my eyes watery oh fuck not again! just nod kyle just nod come on you can do it...

nod.

okay yes. He than grabbed a coat from the closet and walked out without looking at me.. I walked over slowly and laid on the bed..

Fuck.. what happen back there?

***flashback***

_"Well Kahl?" He said with a playful smirk on his face.. I could feel my heart racing.. what was going on? I-I miss him.. That's it.. I miss hearing those racist useless taunts that evil smile... those eyes.. I miss this place.. I have to say something. I felt my face burning up and my eyes started to water.._

_"Ca-Cartman... umm you own this place..." I whispers and looked down as I felt a warm tear falling down my cheek... smooth Kyle What's wrong with me.. I can't even look at his face. Craig stop laughing and i started to breathe heavy , it's as if they can all hear me. I then heard foot steps and I closed my eyes.. please don't let him see me cry.. I open them and I say this Cold blue eyes. Than a burst of garlic smell hit my face and disappeared all I heard was Craigs Maniac laugh again._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" He laughed. Then I felt a sting on my back, it was Craig who had pushed me forward so Cartman can see my face... Cartman looked worried.. It made me turn red or pale.. I can't tell my own face reflexes anymore.. Why was I crying in front of him... WHY DID HE MAKE ME FEEL SO.._

_so.._

_confused..._

_"Come on Kyle we are all friends here don't cry!" Craig continued._

_"Dude whats wrong with you?" Kenny than finally spoke up "Did something happen?" Kenny said while patting my back. I didn't want to see his face.. I felt so pathetic.I thought I would have just made a fat joke and move on... I thought I could have just you know.. started up where I left off.. But I can't I miss the sadist fat bastard.. and I miss Kenny and I want to see Stan. I want Butters to come by me and say 'Howdy' I wanted to feel like I am at home.. and Cartman making fun of me.. was just perfect. I have to show that I am strong though! I look at the chair that was in front of Cartman and sat down._

_Okay now for the next step..I wiped my tears now.. okay now what? I make a fat joke...? I remember what he looked like and i felt my cheeks flushed.. No that's not going to work.. He isn't fat.. He-he's hot.. FUCK? What am i thin-_

_"Fucking Christ Kahl! grow some balls I'm not going to kill you! The fuck? I mean sure I guess you can cry for Jealousy because of my hot bod and successful business but really kahl! Look I'll take myself a sexy picture and you can take it home so you can cry there but not in front of me!" He yelled at me.. Thank you! I quickly looked back up and shouted back"SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT-ASS! YOU COULDN'T TAKE A SEXY PICTURE EVEN IF GOD CAME DOWN AND TOOK IT HIM SELF!"_

_I couldn't help but to see a small smile crawling on his lips.. ._

_"Well Kahl that wouldn't make sense since your religion only bow down to SATAN! and don't even believe in GOD!" He yelled I flinched a bit felt a little hurt.. I mean it's nice to be back but I thought he would change.. Fuck i sound like a girl.. I want him to act like a child but I want him to mature.. whats wrong with me.. maybe I should just keep making fun of him but he just kept talking.. "Look Kahl.. Jew.. eh-hum I am a very Busy man. okay. as you can see I have to demolish half of the place" I said while pointing at a blue print that was hanging up on the wall."and make an awesome indoor pool for me and well friends. So if you don't need anything but come here to say hi than, 'Hello Kahl its nice to see you'" He said with his sweet fake voice.. it kinda hurt me inside.. then i heard Craig laugh again which just made it worse.. but no more about being a pussy. COME ON KYLE! SAY SOMETHING AND SAY IT MEAN AND MANLY!_

_"Look Cartman I just want a place to ?" ... I sounded like a robot.. smooth Kyle._

_"I am guessing you don't want to argue huh jew?" He mocked me by suddenly changing to a serious face sounding like a robot.. hehe I wanted to laugh but then I notice Craig was looking at me pretty dirty.. He look like he wanted to kill me.. Oh God. KYLE SNAP OUT OF IT! what's wrong with you?_

_"Cartman... I uhhh... I know you are making these apartments exclusive.. and though you may not consider me as a friend.. uhhh we known each other since well.. when we were little. I don't want to live with Stan.. He offered me to live at his place but I want to become independent... I just want to..." I barely muttered it out of my mouth couldn't even speak up.._

_"Well...Kahl as much as I would LOVE for you to stay I just told you I am going to tear down half of this apartment. Unless you want to live with the dirty Mexicans who are going to build my indoor pool then go ahead Kahl but you have to ask them not me." He said sarcastically and roll his eyes.._

_ok that does it!_

_"Then where are you staying?" I snapped back at him not the best question but it look like i got to him since he had a shocked face.. alright Kyle all you need to do from now on is just mock him. I stared at him for a while.. fuck... He has changed his looks a lot.. "That's none of your business Kahl.." He narrowed his eyes and I did the same time to rant on about senseless stuff that might get to him._

_"Look Cartman can't you may not feel like you don't care but you really do.. I mean I saved your life more times than anyone else when I was little! " I started off I look to see if he is responding and notice he looked clueless and out of place. ok time to bring my rights in. "and then we are in America and we have rights you know. I paid to live here for a month and even though you don't like it I mean I don't have a place to stay.." Okay he is definitely not lisening time to bring the law down. "I can sew you and I am sure cops won't like you a lot for throwing innocent people out of there homes and" Yea okay this isn't working I have to ask him a question. 'How are you doing?' 'Are you single?' wait why do I care.. If he was money to spend on a whore.. money.. right! "Stuff... By the way where did you get the money t-"_

_"FINE!" He yelled. I jumped back a little very surprised.. hehe.. well At least I got him. wait why is he getting up? oh man im scared now.. he walked towards me and stood beside me.. I look at him but he doesn't even acknoedge me.. He is staring at the he started talking._

_"Kyle you can stay for tonight. Tomorrow I am throwing everybody out. I have a place to stay but ONLY with Kenny and Craig.. I got the money because we all sum it up together ok. Now I was the one who pitched in the most. So I am boss but since we all pinched in I will have to talk to Craig and Kenny about either you can stay at our new apartments.. understand"While he was talking I was staring at him and observed every inch I could of his body. He was amazing.. The light hitted right on top of him I saw every detail of him.. Every detail. He was so strong. He looked and talked so mature.. maybe I was wrong about him. He spoke as if.. as if he was trying to reach to me.. to make me understand.. I smell his cologne invading my noise.. I felt so.. needy. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me so I can smell his cologne.. oh god I am so disgusted with myself..not that its a man that I am attracted to.. I always thought of my self as Bi.. but I was disgusted it was cartman.. I looked back up at his face. I look at his soft pink lips then at his eyes.. I notice he was looking at me.. He FINISHED TALKING...OH FUCK FOR HOW LONG? WAS I LISTENING? just say thank you..._

_"o-ok..thank y..."I whispered.. fuck.. oh well I look like a idiot so far.._

_He sighed than I felt a pair of arms it was Kenny! he hugged me and he had a big smile on his face.._

_"Isn't that great Kyle?" Kenny yelled. he got closer to me and said.. whisper "tonight when you hear a bang walk towards the 5th room down your hall and listen."_

***end of flashback***

sigh

maybe I am sexually frustrated.. Whats going on.. I need to jack-off thats what.

**_BANG!_**

I quickly got up it sounded like some one fell .. Kenny?

I quickly grabbed one of Cartman's coats. I open the door slowly and looked outside. I went running slowly to try not to slip and made it. should I put my ear next to the door? might as well be a lil close it wouldn't hurt.

"Kenny watch out where your waling you have to be careful!" I herd Cartman yell

"Heheh Sorry Boss I wasn't looking thanks for caring.." Kenny chuckled..

Boss? thats right Craig and Kenny working for him but partnership at the same time.. But they they really need to call him boss? Maybe it just shows how serious they are.

"Boss I don't want Kyle to live with us when you bought that house all by yourself and with they we help you plus we.. we .. we are a family! come one.. Cart-Eric.. You promise no one else would be involved just our family.. Me, You Kenny, and other people." Craig Cried out..

Are they all gay for each other? NO THAT CAN'T BE. I felt my stomach turn when I remember Craig calling Cartman ERIC.. i feel some what jealous.. I HUGH!

"Craig you make us sound so gay.. I mean I know we are all a close family and all but.. Maybe Kyle can Jo-" Kenny started off but then interrupted by Cartman

"No He will not be in our FAMILY.. Craig.. I see where your going at., but.. I mean that stinky Jew will probably give us a bad name. we need to be town friendly. Sure we did a lot of community service but still. I can't explain it and you heard what the therapist said.. I mea-"

"But you said it was a bad talk! and it was pointles!" Craig hissed.

"Craig and Kenny.. I am the Boss and I am breaking this promise.. I am sorry..." There was a long silent pause.. but i can feel the screams the tears.. the pressure the tense in the air was engulfing me.. I am so glad I am not in this room.. but I feel so HAPPY! Cartman is defending me! He wants me to be with him... To live close by him! I am so happy! "Craig Kenny you may ask for one thing and it doesn't matter what it is I will grant it.. unless it has to do with kicking out kyle and my death or anyone in this family.." Cartman finished..

Death.. hahaha he was joking reight? but he sounded serious.. I wonder.. I stayed quite after 5 minutes of silence then finally.

"Ok.. I want Teek to live with us as well."Craig announce.

"T-Tweek? Tweek Tweak?" Cartman stuttered "Why tweek, Craig?" Kenny asked.

"No questions ask.. please boss?" Craig pleaded.. there was a long silence.

"Fine tweek can live under the same roof with us at our house and he can go ahead and live in the apartment too.. but he is still paying!" Cartman sighed.

"THANK YOU BOSS!" I heard Craig shout.

"OKay now for my wish... hmmmmm " Kenny Hesitated but finally responded "I want you to go and apologize to Kyle.. not only that but hug him while doing so.."

My heart skipped a bit.. I felt my cheeks burn up.. I couldn't wait and hear the answer I was too scared to see if he would open the door. I ran back to my room and look to see what I should do I quickly got out my laptop and started to panic.. OH GOD WHAT AM I MISSING? I forgot something what is it?

Coat.. I am wearing Cartman's coat I quickly took it off and threw it in the closet. I notice I left my bag on the floor after I tripped over it now my hair fell down to my face.. and my hat was gone. Thats when I heard the door open and turn around to see Cartman Staring at me.. I couldn't say anything I waited until he did.. Finally he walked in and close the door. He walked toward me and with that I can feel my face on fire.. I started breathing heavier and my eyes were drooping down as I notice that we got on his knees next to me on the floor. He put his arms underneath mine and laid his head on my shoulder and whispered "Well you forgive me?" My face was a sun now. feeling his hot breath next to my ear. I wanted to collapse I wanted him to take me away. I was than engulf with the smell of his cologne.. I was going to pass out for sure.. The smell made me so dizzy. Then he made it worse by holding me tighter "You don't forgive me?" he pleaded.. I couldn't find the words right now I felt i was stuck in a forever trance. I finally spoke "Yes..." at that he just got up and walked out without even looking at me.

...

FUCKING CARTMAN! JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG With.. him.. oh right.. This was just Kenny's wish. Plus what's wrong with me? I look down at my pants noticing a bulge.. How could I have not felt that crawling up earlier? hugh! I have no porn to look at.. I am just going to take a cold shower.. but before hand I need to put that coat back where it ws. I got up and open the closet to grab the coat

"eww, coat your all cold and wet." i talked to myself hehe well I feel pretty happy.. that's for sure. and not sexually.. that's when I notice there was apicture frame a really big picture frame looking towards the wall.

"how did I not notice that sooner?"

I grab the picture and to my surprise my face went back into 4 different shades of red. It was a picture of Cartman half naked.. He was sponsoring for a boxers cad for the Japanese? It was in color.. he had his hair slighty damp and his body sweaty and wet.. his nipples were hard and he had one hand throw his hair and the other resting on the wall..

"Oh god... eric" I moaned out and that caused my erection to grow..

I can't do this.. this is.. not normal.. to get a childhood rivals half naked picture and wanting to... I kept looking at his package and notice his lips were partly open in the picture

"oh god..." I purred.. "fine just to let out the sexual frustration.." I whispered to myself. I took off my pants and shirt I only had boxers on. I stared at the picture. I couldn't help but fantasize Cartman was here. i laid on the floor looking at the picture my legs spread wide open. I played with touching my self but I was very hard and my penis was aching. I rubbed my self and my hips automitically push up against my hand.. "eric.." i cried out.. "oh god i am obsessed?" i groan.. I slowly took off my boxers as my cock bounce out of them Islowly started to cum out the pre-cum.I moaned.. as I looked at Cartmans picture.. "this can't be happening.." i cried.. I then slowly started stroking myself feeling my whole body cry for attention.. never had jacking off felt so needy and so amazing.. I looked at the picture again as I use my other hand to pinch my nipple "oh.. eric" i whimpered for his attention.. I was breathing heavy and tried to look other than that picture but I couldn't . I started stroking my self faster wanting to just get over it.. "Ca-cartman" I purred as another shot of pre-cum covered my manhood. I started pumping faster.. I just wanted Eric to give me a handjob a kiss... his tongue.. his attention.. I wanted him to bite my nipple.. to look into my eyes.. to hold me.. to..

I wanted him to... I started pumping my hard on faster

I just want him to want me.. and to

"Eric..."I whispered. "i just want you" as I stared at that picture and felt my hold body tense up as I cummed "LOVE ME!" I cried out...

As I laid there panting now looking at that picture.. "oh god I hate you.." i whispered.. I ran my hand through my hair and got up..I slowly stepped in to the bathroom and took a shower. I cleaned up after myself with no thought but of how I am doing things.. I put everything back I put on a black glow in the dark skeletal T-shirt. new of boxers and jumped into bed.. I stared at the ceiling.. an

I"I didn't meant it.. I didn't mean any of it. I was sexually frustrated.. I just said stupid things to make myself feel better. I feel better now." I denied as I spoke to the ceiling. My brain was confused and in chaos driving my self crazy knowing every word I just said to the ceiling was a lie.. My head wanted to stay wide awake to only fall in a peaceful slumber is to admit that I was wrong.. but my body was weak and tired.. so much excitement for one whole day.. My eyes closed slowly as my whole body didn't care what my heart felt but they needed rest.. My body got what he wanted but not my heart.. and for some reason that reminds me of me and Cartman.. Cartman may get the enjoyment of torturing me.. but I never get what I want..

sigh

I hope tomorrow's different.

* * *

A/N: so yea hehehe I am all new to the sex too! XD I hope whomever is reading this like it.. and I am not giving up! I will write until I am satisfied with my story! yea! lol R&R... please.. PRETTY PLEASE.. lol


	5. A Winner

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! ALL ARE FROM MATT AND TREY

* * *

"wake up..."

Nooo I don't want to!

"come on boss you have to wake up!"

Hugh...  
I slowly open one eye to see Kenny's big smiling face...

"Kenneh I wana go to sleeeeeeepppp!" I whine. I open both eyes to see Craig smiling too.  
"Hugh... I'll get up when you guys kick everybody out!" I yelled and pulled the covers over my face.

"but boss we already did. We have to go over to Aspen to talk to new clients..." Craig explain.  
Hugh I got up and looked at the clock.. 6:38. Well now or never.

"where's the Jew?" I asked  
"He's asleep and which reminds me. Cartman me and Craig talked it over and we were wondering if we can bring our friends?" Kenny asked me with a nodding Craig next to him.

I thought long and hard about it too... I am a little surprise to see my mafioso's do a ballsy move in trying to talk me into bringimng innocent people to an innocent 'vacation' when a very horrible event is secretly going to take place... hmmm than again.. maybe this isn't my mafia talking.. maybe its my friends.. or even better my family. It wouldn't be bad.. I did have a classy hotel set over there.. I'll just make it seem like an offer that they got in the mail. I want Stan to come maybe him and his Jew fag can be happy. I have to give two free tickets to Aspen to his girlfriend though so he can go. Knowing our past childhood event.. I doubt he would want to go again but with a whiny bith begging maybe a change of mind. I'll give two to Craig and give Two to Kenny to see who will they take and give two to Kyle to see who he invites... Hehe nice. We can all go on a trip that way.

"fine.." I grunted they both gave each other a retarded look and high five each other... Anyway my Mafioso's need a break.. I smile at there gay moment. I'll make a call.

When I was done the UPS came by and mailed all of the tickets and left the 3 pair here. I saw as Kenny and Craig went running down to the mail and grab them. Craig turn to see me and was about to plead something but before he could I knew what it was "go and give yours to whoever..." I said. He gave me a big grin and ran off. I followed Kenny who went running towards Kyle's room and then banged on the door.

"KYLE OPEN UP I HAVE GREAT NEWS KYLE! OPEN!" Kenny shouted at the lifeless door.

"Jesus Christ dude the door is unlocked!" he yelp. Hahaha fag. I couldn't help but chuckled. Kenny open the door and jumped on his bed or well my bed.

"wow kahl you fag! You would leave the door unlocked just waiting for someone to rape your ass huh?" I laughed his face turn red and screamed "your the one who came here last night hugging me and pleading!"  
My face then felt warm

"well I wasn't the one who laid on the floor legs wide open waiting for someone to violate you! Any ways you were about to cum your little Jew brains out if It wasn't for my fast thinking to get the fuck out!" I yelled. His face turn redder then his blood drenched hair in a flash and looked away. His face looked hurt and embarrassed.

Hahaha fag. For some reason I felt very happy this morning.. I felt so dominate I couldn't recognize this feeling at all.. I know itwas some sort of dominance but what?

"ANYWAYS!" Kenny shouted at me while rolling his eyes "Kyle look what we got in the mail!"

_**CONGRATULATIONS RANDOM WINNER!**_

_You have won a free trip to Aspen! not only that but you will be staying at our new luxury hotel with your very own sweet! The only rule that applies is that you must bring someone dear and close to you to enjoy this fabulous offer! This trip will expire the date it was receive to you so you better come quik! The joy of coming here in a rush is the best part! now our fabulous winner I hope you don't mind the all you an eat pork buffet! Now before you say no because you are jewish! We also serve other meaningless rap as well!_

_now our luky she/man hurry and come by! this message was brought to you by ,_

**_le meilleur hôtel jamais_**

_own my the very handsome and wonderful ,_

**_Mr. Gattino_**

I saw him staring at it for a while.. and finally I heard him sigh and he whispered out the words I was some how expecting to hear.. "I 'm not going.."

Kenny than had his mouth wide with shock and grabbed the flyer and envolope with the suit key falling out but didn't notice it and turn away so he wouldn't see Kyle's face.

"Well kahl I guess some people haven't change.. oh well. in that case may I have this gracious and wonderful opportunity? unlike you I do have a sense of taste for pork and I do find this quite mysterious and fascinating and I love his sense of humor. It's like.. If he knew you were a Jew.. but of course these were random.. but than again. He mailed it to you so he must have known your last name was not humane at all.. The hotel name 'the best hotel ever' seems to be the cherry on the ice cream." I explain while waving my hands in the air. Kyle then rushed out of his bed and was 4 inches away my face and sneered

"You listen hear Fatass you know very well that pork is against my beliefs! and if you like this Mr. Gattino so much why don't you go and confess your homosexuality to him and what kind of retard would name a hotel like that.. that.." He than looked confused and looked at my shoes while He was looking down Kenny's phone started ringing and ran out of the room that left only me and a confused Kyle..

"What Kahl.. saw that the words that I spoke out seemed rude but true? Give it a break jew.. Why are you taking your anger out of me? If this Mr. Gattino guy was as hott and sexy as me I would be totally homo for the guy knowing his sense of humor and taste. So now you are starting to hiss at me like a pissed off cat because you don't like hotels selling pork and thought the name is pretty damn stupid? God damn it Kyle I was just asking for the key.. and You can't call me a fat-ass anymore..." I yelled out but now lowering my head slowly to his.. not even an inch closer then I was before but I felt his hot breath burning my shirt and making my heart skip beats. I swiftly loosen the robe I had on so he would see my chest. He quickly looked at me in the eyes and I saw his little jew face still red as his hair and tears that were building up in his eyes slowly falling down "I'm not a fat-ass at all.. I can change.. I look fan-fucking-tastic. I deserve my awesome ego.. I own a shitty apartment complex at the age of 18 and fixing a indoor pool to be inside it.. pure luck you may call it but it makes me hella fucking awesome .. but you.. you will always be a sneaky whiny pissy pussy-ass jew.. I thought you could have turn into a 'hey your a jew? really? I couldn't tell because your different' kinda person.. at LEAST! i really had hopes for you kyle.." I whispered as my face was now 2 inches away and I saw him jump back a little after pronouncing his name.. I then finally realize how close I was and how out of character I was being.. I jumped back and turned away quickly..

what the fuck am I talking about? I ment to say that right? I must have I was talking sub consciously wasn't I? Oh fuck he is crying.. what do I do.. save it? ok ok time to save it.. or at least try..

"Hahahaha yea so did I break your little Jew soul so I can have that AWESOME DEAL? I meant ever word I said KAHHHHHHLLLLL.." I said trying to sound like the whiny happy voice as usually but it was a little off.. hopefully he didn't notice.. "Kahhlll... Jew I am speaking to you!" I said while turning my head around looking at behind my left shoulder. He was shocked and quickly wiped off his tears. He looked at the floor and picked up the key and handed over to my back while looking at the wall his face still flushed. I turn around and grabbed the key he then crossed his arms still looking at the wall and tried to talk

"Here I-I don't want it. we-well You swear those 'so-called' truth that you ment hurt me... I was. was.. ju-just really upset th-that Kenny got mad at me and didn't realize it until you started talking to me.. and I felt really bad. because m-me and Kenny had this sort of..."

He went on blabbering some non-sense that I knew that it wasn't true trying to look strong looking away at the wall. rolling his eyes trying to look at the other wall.. trying his damn fucking best to not look at me.. I knew it was a lie. I thought I should put out of his misery and pretend to believe it..

"Oh fuck kahl I don't want to hear your homo promises and kisses with Kenneh! Kenneh really wants to go and I bet you he is taking his little fuck buddy Butters with him! So I am sorry you and Kenneh couldn't work out! Craig got one too and he is going to Tweek I am for sure! I got a text from you other lover Stan and he is gunna go with the Hippie!..." I yelled I then took a deep breath and looked at Kyle and sighed I mocked his same look I looked at the wall and crossed my arms and noticed Kyle's arms started to let loose.. "I guess since everyone else I was going to invite aren't going might as well invite you... You are probably starving to see your fuck buddy Stan.. Shit the things I do.. I must be a fu-"

I was caught off with a weight push against my chest. Kyle had his hands on my shoulders and his face buried in my bare chest... He snuggled into it.. I didn't move I felt Frozen.. I felt his hot stinging breath burning and clawing my skin. He than mummered something.. I could have sworn he said he was sorry.. He than ran into the bathroom I just stood there in shock...

Awe fuck... What am I suppose to do with this..

I looked down with relieve but also disgust... I then chuckled

Good thing he didn't notice...I don't know how I would explain this hard on to an emotional Jew on his period...

* * *

[A/N]: Well My shortest Chapter ever! hehehe I kinda suck and I am new at this but I am trying my best! :)

I haven't updated so soon but here I am... I am better happy my cat has a bun in the oven! I named her after a famous cat I think we all know and love! Mr. Kitteh! her name is Mr. Kitteh..

So yea that's all that's interesting in my lonesome life.. I have been praying on for some other Kyman writers to update. This is all I gots I am planning on bringing on some Bunny and some Creek


	6. Jealousy and a emotionless mirror

**DISCLAIMER!: I Do not own the characters of South park Matt and Trey Dooooo...**

**A/N: Ok I just edited again because there was so much mispelled words here.. hehehe and I was reading over and I change a bit in the 3rd chapter ok **

**The bank owner WAS a woman I know I put 'him' but it was an accident. The bank is the one who hired Cartman to kill the Korean robbers not the Government. The Government wanted to kill the boss of the bank which was a woman. This is important in the future TRUST me. Everything with Cartman's Mafia buisness will later hit him in the future.**

* * *

(Cartmans POV).

"Kenny what do you think your doing?" I asked him as he was on the floor looking up at me.

"Well the truth is that I was listening to your conversation boss... you mad?" he whispered looking down in shame. I wasn't mad.. truthfully I haven't been having any extreme emotional feelings.. The only thing that bothers me is stress.. other than that. If some one thinks they are pissing me off.. I'm not I am mad. If some one dies.. people cry and turn depressed but not me I just get sad.. If some one were to do something amazingly joyful for me.. I don't feel happiness. just appreciated. I guess that's really why I want to go to the therapist..

"Umm Boss you listening?" I heard a voice invading my thoughts. I shook my head and saw Kenny again.

"Kenneh from now on don't call me boss! not around Kyle like we are at school. Call Craig and tell him that as well. I need to go visit some 'friends'. Go invite who you want to come. Who was on the phone?" I ordered him he quickly got up from the floor with a grin on his face.

"It was 'Ze Mole' Bo-Eric he says he really needs us over there at Aspen quick! He has our package of weapons ready. I finally got a contact through with Gregory turns out he is currently a residence in Denver weird huh?" Kenny said in excitement me on the other hand looked at him annoyed.

"No.. Kenneh not ERIC! CARTMAN! People see how you know me and you know me as Cartman... I know we are close and I let you call me Eric.. but you need to act like a douche we need to be like we are at school! Sure it's summer vacation but Senior year is coming." I explain to him. His face looked hurt but understanding. He just nodded his head. He was about to walk away I forgot about Kyle weird..

"Wait Kenneh before you go invite some fag.. stay with Kyle wait for him.. for some reason I feel as if I am not the only one stressing and feeling the need to have some sort of a way out.." I mumble Kenny just smiled and his eyes turn soft.. was it something I said? He put his hand on my shoulder and placed his forehead against mine. We both try to soak in the moment as we look down.

"You know fat-ass it seems like all those dead shrinks got to you some how.." He whispered with the softest tone. I pushed him off I felt there is blush on my face dumb piece of shit Kenny

"Shut the fuck up you poor piece of shit! Don't you start turning all faggy on me!" I yelled at him.

All of the sudden I saw Kyle open the door who was staring at me. Not confused but refreshed I don't think he heard our conversation.

"Kenny can you help me pack?" Kyle murmured while looking at the floor like if he was ashamed of something..

"Sure thing!" Kenny exclaimed with joy.. Kyle walked back in and Kenny stood by the door looking at me. "Too late fat-ass.." He stated and with that Kenny walked in without hesitation.. I just stood there.

sigh

I am not sure what he meant.. not one bit. If Kenny was telling me he was Gay I think I know who it was..

"Why howdy there Eric wow you look very nice today! Is there something special going on you haven't told me?" I turn to see and eagerly looking blond. He was wearing a long sleeve light blue undershirt that seemed to be too long it almost covered his arms. He wore a short sleeve white shirt on top that said, 'Do you get what I'm Saying?" graffiti style but also looked as if it were too girly.. He wore jeans but what surprised me were the bunny slippers he was wearing. His bangs grew to his eyes and he had two piercing to his left one was a bunny the other a similar blue triangle like Kenny.

"Butters... you little Fag when did you get your ear pierced a secound time? and Why are you here?" I pointed out. Butters looked around me and back at me.

"Well jeez Eric if you don't remember the first piercing I got was because you got a piercing too.. on your left ear and I thought you looked really cool so I begged Kenny to do it for me and then you sa-"

"Butters I know about the first piercing I am talking about the secound one with a triangle it looks like Kennehs!" I scolded at him.

"Well don't get all mad at me Eric Kenny said I would cooler with two and well s-so I got the second o-" He started stuttering and i pinched his ear not to hard.

his face turn red and he jumped up and screamed 'Ow' I stared at him..

"I guess Kenneh did it wrong again huh?" I Predicted Butters just nodded his head.

sigh

"Kenneh that Fag sucks at piercing other people but good on himself." I thought at loud I look over at Butters who was blushing.. why was he blushing? his ear probably hurts and his face is turning red. "Your a bigger fag for letting Kenny do it on you!"

He put his head down in shame.

"So I am going to guess here and say that your ear started hurting at night. So you couldn't sleep and thought you would wake up earlier and want me to uninfected for you... again.." I nagged while rolling my eyes..

Oh well I don't have time for this.

I grabbed a pack of smokes that were in my bag. I then tapped one out and lighted the cigarette with a match and threw it on the snowy floor.

I look at Butters who just nodded.

sigh

"Go knock at my room which I am pretty sure you know which one it is. Tell Kenny he knows where the medicine is. Kenny had a surprise for you that I am pretty sure you will love. Plus there is an old friend stinken up the place over there so I am sure you will be happy about that too." I explain Butters had a disappointed look on his face.

"What?" I question him.

"I wanted you to do it." he said it in a whisper that I almost made out the words.

"Butters I'm not your mom you fag go over to Kenny and let him do it!" I shouted of annoyance.

"I wish you were.." again he said it so lightly I could barely hear the words. But I did hear them and was shocked he even replied back!

"What?" I yelled in confusing. He was taken back and surprise. I guess I wasn't meant to hear him.

"Nothing! I'll go there right now!" He said while waving his hands in defense and with that he left and Kenny was happy to let him in.

"Is everyone around here turning into a Fag?" I yelled at my car.

I looked at my baby..

My car. probably the only non-living thing I love more than food. I got in and went driving off.

Kyles POV

I saw butters walk in and he jumped on me and hugged me while I was on the floor trying to grab my luggage. He had tears in his eyes. That's when I notice he didn't change a bit.

"Well Eric told me there was a surprise in here but golly I didn't know it was you!" he giggled I look over to Kenny. He just shrugged his shoulders but seem happy to.

"Hey Butters I got you a present!" I saw Kenny hand him the letter that he received and waited for him to finish reading. Butters than looked up at him. " I am inviting you Butters! I got it in the mail I had no one else so I thou-" with that Butters got up and leaped towards Kenny and was cut off with a smashing hug and I guess He understood. I stared at them for a bit they let go of each other and there was an awkward silent that was killing me. Not only that but I felt so much tension in the air I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Umm.. so yea butters why did you come here?" Kenny finally broke the tension and asked.

"Oh right well my ear hurt because the piercing you did got infected so I came to see Eric! but sadly he left and told me to come up here to cheer me up so I am kinda happy now that I know why he sent me here. He also told me to tell you that to get his medicine and clean the piercing for me!" he stated.

Now the tension just piled up even more. I felt a pit in my heart all of the sudden.. Cartman try to cheer Butters up? Or was Butters just trying to get me jealous? wait wh-what? how could I think that! Butters is Innocent he hasn't change. He probably just saw the good in Cartman. I look over to Kenny. His eyes were filled with anger. Was he angery with Butters too? Does that mean Kenny liked Cartman too? I felt my heart sink even lower than before.. NO! no Kyle what are you thinking? Kenny IS angery because his work with the piercing went wrong.. and Butters WANTS to believe Cartman is making him happy. I look over to see Butters. He was smiling..

Smiling..

He was happy...

He IS happy.. He wants me to be unhappy.

Butters head slowly turn to see me his smile curled up and his eyes shut. His face look so devious.. He is trying to feel SO special! I am sure of it. NO! kyle what's wrong with you? I shook my head and look back up at Butters who still had the same face..

My heart started racing and I felt as if my world had just stopped I was right I was RIGHT! I quickly looked over at Kenny who was looking at Butters than He slowly turn over to look at me. As he did his eyes slowly started crossing and his tongue was peering out.. now I was confused I look over at Butters. His smile then slowly turned into fish lips as he breathed in some air to make his cheeks puffy and he placed his hands on the sides of his face trying to make it as fins..

They were doing goofy funny faces?

I look over at Kenny who was now shut his eyes and tried to make the biggest goofiest grin just showing his teeth and gum..

Do I do a face? what's going on?

I was confused but not scared anymore. I slowly got up and sticked out my tongue.. Then slowly I put my tongue back in and I stared at them they. return to there normal faces..

"Okay What the Fuc-" I was cutt off with Kenny and Butter Laughter.. They were Laughing like kids Kenny walk over to butters and put his arm around his shoulder.

"That was funny wasn't it?" Kenny yelled

"Sure was!" Butters giggled out.

"Okay why were you doing stupid baby faces at me?" I Stammered. I was so confused.

"You started it." Butters Taunted while crossing his arms.

"Yea Kyle! when Butters finished talking you had the most craziest murderer look on your face!" Kenny Laughed out.

I felt blush creeping in my face..

"Well isn't that embarrassing I just spaced out sorry I didn't mean to.." I mumble I looked down and I felt very silly.. I let out a giggle escape my lips. They then calm there laughter.

"Don't worry about it Kyle I thought it was fun!" Butters exclaimed in excitement.

"Same here!" Kenny agreed. A big smile crawled to my face.

How?

How could I be so arrogant and accuse friends like that! They are always here for me.. I need to stop being so Paranoid..

"So how about we get that ear fixed and we can stop by Stan's house?" Kenny suggested Me and Butters just Nodded..

I am so glad I came back. How did I survive without these guys? Without this town?

(Cartmans POV)

I got to my destination. As I got out of the Car I looked at the mirror Door and saw my appearance.

"I am wearing a side Bag that is brownish that has a shit load of information I need to go over with you guys.. I am wearing baggy Camo multi pocket pants and a tight dark green muscle shirt. Over that is a black hoodie because it's cold out here. I didn't get to fix my hair since I got up pretty early to move out the people from MY apartments.. That's about it.." I talked at the mirror door.

The door slowly opens and there was a thin thin girl and decent boobs with long black hair. She had dark circles under her eyes covered with more eyeliner making it worse. She wore a black spider web like dress with a pipe cigarette in her mouth smoking..

"You still sound like a conformist Eric Theodore Cartman.." She hissed at me while blowing smoke on my face.

"Shut the Fuck up Henrietta! I need to see Red G. and you know it! We had this meeting plan for a while now let me in." I demanded.

A smirk just formed on her face as she grabbed her cigarette and took another huff at it.

"Come in.." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N:**yea yea its been a while I think? hehehe

Well I know it might seem that there is come Cutters and some Kenny/Cartman in this but trust me This is planning its self out. I am bringing more Characters as you see! and well Just like cell12 (GREAT author by the way I recommend yall read her story The Contest.) I can't make any characters here act like douche bags to each other.. sure playing around fighting is okay but other than that I don't want to cause any harm to anyone. I love them all! XD

Yes Ze Mole or the Mole or Christophe is part of The Gattino Family and So is Gregory. The Goths though aren't in it. They would be Conformists If they were. I am sorry that this is also a VERY short chapter I know longer than the lad\st one.. but I just wanted to update.

*Spoiler* Kyle might need a Therapist more than Cartman does..

any questions just R&R or send my a message.


	7. 7 Sins: 7th Orgoglio

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF SOUTH PARK...**

**A/N:**sigh okay ladies and gentlemen. In this chapter has no Kyman I apologize. If you are here in this story to read porn and not care for the story line than you shouldn't read this chapter. Has some bloody scenes. Another South Park Character going to join them but not in this chapter.

The reason why I didn't give them a name is because that would be a conformist move. Society needs names in order to identify who they are but the Goths are against it so yea..

Red G or RG: Red Goth

Little miss goth or miss goth: kindergarten Goth

anything with Curly is Curly Goth.

and you know the other goth.. Henrietta..

PLUS! Vongola Family is a mafia that is on an anime call Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I brought the family name up because it's a cool last name and the live in Japan so might as well hehehe I don't own the Vongola Family either.

**EDITED!:** I write these stories on my IPod and it corrected Pip to Pit! I told myself remember to change it but I forgot! X( my apologize it is fixed now I try to be more careful..

* * *

"Well well well what do we have here?... W-what are you wearing?" Red G started out well until he turn to see me.

"Well I am taking a vacation so I don't really feel like wearing a professional suit.." I said trying to speed things up.

"Well you wearing Suits with matching colors with your mafia is such a conformist move but wearing camouflage as if you are a proud American just makes yo-" I had to cut him off

"Look RG I don't have time for this can we get this over with." I quickly replied.

"Hmm well fine. well lets have it." He began.

I handed him the bag I had and he pulled out everything I brought.

casual blood red candles anyone would buy.

A lock of Pip's hair.

Virgin Blood (Pip's blood to be exact)

A mirror

and a pack of cigarettes for the Goths.

"You took one?" CG replied as he sit up a pentagram "I thought you quit?" He continued.

"Stress has be-" I was then cut off by a hidden voice.. later realizing it was little miss goth.

"been devouring you like a pit-less hole? A hole you can't escape from? We smoke for because we do as we please. You as a conformist do whatever everybody else does smoke for your stress instead of letting it finish devouring you ins-"

"I would end up like you? look not trying to offend you guys but you want the truth?" I grabbed the mirror from the curly emo and should the little goth her reflection. "You are the conformist.. You are the one who was not running away from society but pushed away.. and like a conformist you do the next thing possible you go ahead and make a clique a group where people like you agree upon. How is that any different from a football team? A cheerleading squad? A government you tell me!" I argued feeling the adrenaline pump through me..

It was always

ALWAYS a good medicine to see the Goths.. seems like they are the only people who can make me open my eyes a bit with there idiotic topics of conformist and non-conformists..

I then sighed.. I give back the mirror to the Curly mess of hair.

"Lets just get this over with.. We need to bring Damien back up on Earth.. The little wad of Fag back in Aspen with Christophe just 'needs to see him'" I mumbled.

"right. and about the us being conformist... only a conformist would say that. and conformist doesn't know the difference now lets do this." the little goth child said.

I only turned around for about a second and when I return to see what was happening..

Just in that one secound..

I was not ready to see what I did next...

in order for the process to finish happening the one person who is wanting to summon the son of the devil had to indure images or fantasies of the 7 sins occur in his mind..

My mind went blank I felt my self falling into a pitless hole

_Images.. _

_Fantasy.. _

_unreal.. _

_dreams.. _

_this wasn't reality yet.. _

_**I. **_

_**Felt. **_

_**Everything..**_

I didn't and I don't have a conscious since I was a child.. But this made.. me Human

**7th Sin: **_**Orgoglio.. Pride...**_

There I was.. I saw myself as a child making that religion. Stealing everyone's money.

All of the sudden there I saw my self again as a child not letting anyone in the amusement park. Kyle was sick that day.

Again me not caring if Kyle died before my eyes. I was the ONLY person who could have saved him with my kidney yet my

_**"Pride is one of the 7 deadly Sin's that humans don't acknowledge.." **_a mysterious voice announce. I look around but saw nothing but a pitless hole above me. Looked back to my childhood as it started to fade away.

**_"Mr. Eric Theodore Cartman.. you.. You have been this person that I have been wanted to meet. Do you know what you are?" _**The voice asked. I was in shock. I couldn't see, feel, smell, touch, anything. What did the voice mean do I know what I am? I am Eric Theodore Cartman... I don't see the pro-

**_"Look here Eric.."_** He began. As a fog was starting to form a picture of blur was showing its true form.

It was me, Kenny and Craig. there we were. I remember this day. It wasn't too long ago. It was two months ago we went on a meeting in Japan. They ordered us to get a package through with them of Weapons. They were are Vongola Family. They needed some American weapons saying that they were in danger. That day while we got back to the airport someone was after us.

**_"Eric.. Look at Kenny his face is filled with wonder and Pain. He looks around.. Why? Why is your dear friend, your family, your right hand man in so much pain? and Why aren't you acknowledgeing his sorrow...?" _**The mysterious voice question.

I stared at Kenny's face and it was true. He looked like he was going to cry but he had a smile on his face.. He was laughing with us. Why didn't I notice him in pain? I usually know when something is bothering him. Why not now? I turn to see myself during that time. I was laughing with Craig.

I wouldn't shut up about My Mafia

My plans for the future

My stress...

My... everything.

"but I changed.." I thought at loud. That was a big mistake. a maniac laugh came out of nowhere.. sounded like Craig. but this laugh had a new level of evil..

My stomach felt as if there was a hole teared through it. That.. That laugh was so vile so disgusting. I was ready to throw up all my insides. I felt a cold shot go through my spine as I heard the laugh get louder and louder..

I was scared.. Never. Never in my life would I show fear. Not even to my reflection.

But right now I could've shit my pants. That laugh was eating me slowly savouring the taste.

It wasn't till I heard a bullet that broke this hypnotic nightmare..

I looked back at the flashback.

Kenny.. He was killed.

There was somebody following us that day. Kenny saved my life once more but what did I do?

"Pshh Kenny you faggy bastard always getting yourself kill. Craig pick up the body and hurry lets get out of here.." The past me carelessly talked while waving his hands around.

"But boss what about the person who killed him?" Craig said sounding worried.

All I did was shrugged my shoulders.

"Now Eric why did Kenny look like he was going to cry?" The voice asked..

"He knew he was going to die..." I sighed "But this happen all the time why doe-"

The laugh return I tried to stop it from reaching my ears.. but this laugh was coming from someone immortal.

_**"CHILD! this person.. YOUR friend. Is still Human. HE feels pain!" **_he chuckled

I then felt a ice cold sensation on my right shoulder. I turn to see what it was. It was a smoke of darkness.

A figure of a tall beast made of black fog was visible to me now. He pointed to the flashback.

_**"watch what happen when you left.." **_he dared to whisper in my ear that almost made me vomit a little in my mouth.. a smell of decomposed body terrorized my nostrils.. I was use to the smell of blood but this was too much.

I did as he says though I turn to see what was happening. My eyes widen.. I felt tears forming into my eyes..

He was still alive.. Kenny was shot in the head gasping for air. having a seizure as blood started squirting out of his wound.. Craig just stood there. To my surprise he was crying. Craig a murderous cold blooded hitman. Cried.

Kenny was trying to control as he slowly tried to reach towards craig with a shaky movement Craig went closer to him. Kenny slowly took Craig's gun in his pocket and pointed to himself.. He desperately tried to pull the trigger but failed miserably as the gun fell on the puddle of blood that he formed. Craig did nothing as Kenny tried to grab the gun again. slipping shaking crying.. Kenny tried his best to die that day..

"CRAIG! DO SOMETHING!" I couldn't help but yell... Those words escape from me with a little piece of my humanity.. I flinched scared to hear that tortureous laugh again. but there was silence.. What I did notice is that when I scream Kenny was staring at me.. But I was some sort of ghost or image this isn't real right? unless we went back to the past..

"Boss...?" whispered Kenny.. with his best..

"No I can't get the boss.. fuck Kenny.. what do I do.." Craig pleaded as he looked around for an answer..

I stared as him as I walked forward forgetting about the monster who made me watch this.. I kneel forward and kiss his wound..

Why I did it.. I don't know Kenny then tried his best to tell me something so instead he used his fingers to touch my lips.. He didn't want me to say anything? why Kenny...

Craig saw another image though...

"What is Kenny? What are you pointing at... hmm.." Craig asked as he look towards where Kenny was looking at fear develope in his eyes..

"Fuck the Popo is here.. fuck.." Craig hesitated but did what he had too. He took out a bomb and light it up and threw it next to kenny as he got his bloody gun back.

"Fogive me and the boss Ken." He whispered before he went running out.

Before I could say anything to Kenny the room was engulfed with flames and despair.. I felt a warm substance running down my cheek.. I cried.. I felt so human..

**_"Pride Eric... You have too much pride. You have such a great Mafia the Greatest Hitman and the most amazing Right Handman.. You forget Kenny is Human.. You forgot he feels pain. You also forget that Craig is human.. a cold blooded killer yes.. but you've killed too without a problem now what if it were your best friend? Craig feels emotions as well.. But you know what they both feel..." _**He lectured me as he got closer to me.

**_"Regret.."_**He whispered into my face I assumed since I felt the blast of a violent smell.. My eyes started burning and I couldn't hold it in anymore I threw up everything.. Everything I had in my stomach even acid.. But that wasn't thee worst part.. I opened my mouth to throw up. In which lead to that smell reach my tongue..

I felt my eyes were going to explode as the smell travaled inside me. I felt my teeth rott my heart slowly dying.. The pain in my intestines were impossible to describe.

"Now Eric For your punishment FEEL THEIR PAIN!" and with that I felt a pain running through my Body.. and still have that smell killing my insides.. I open my eyes slowly seeing what was happening. My body started shaking violently as I felt a pain striking my spin.. My head pumping as if it were my heart.. I couldn't breath but little gasp of air... I couldn't take it anymore I needed something.. SOMETHING! I open my eyes only to see in my surprise a gun..

I give up.. I want to die.. This pain this everything is just too much for me..

I try to get the gun

All the energy I had left physically and mentally was fixated on that gun.. gasping and shaking as I desperately try to reach for it.

I touch the tip..The tip of that pistol was now all the heavens and warmth in the world to me.. I never wanted to die.. but now it was my only option..

The person who had the gun got closer..I had to bless this person bless them and love them with all my heart.. My hands were slowly losing control.. the pain was now so overwhelming that it disappeared.. All I feel now is that vile taste running through my body.. I had the gun now pointing at me.. I felt my whole body slowly losing connection with my mind never have I felt so lost in my life... but I was wrong..

my hands finally let go of the pistol and it fell beside me..

I felt alone.. afraid..

I was dying.. slowly..

so very very slow..

tears kept flowing through my eyes like a river..

I lost all hope..

It wasn't until I heard a voice

I turn to see what it was..

Me.. It was me..

"Boss...?" I said.. That is when I had the epiphany.. it was the moment that happen just ten minutes ago.. I was shot in the head.. I was Kenny.. I saw myself walking towards me slowly...

"No I can't get the boss.. fuck Kenny.. what do I do.." I heard Craig plead once more... I felt more tears fall down.. I wanted to see him but I couldn't bare this pain.. not any physical pain.. but this emotional pain that is eating me whole...

Finally when I say myself.. My eyes turn even wider in shock if it were possible..

My Face.. had no mouth...

I had no mouth...

I was terrified.. I say myself kneel down and kiss me..

I kissed my head... I saw into my eyes...

There was hope.. I am okay..

I do have a mouth...

I gain up all my energy and my will to move and touched the skin where my mouth was suppose to be hoping to be free...

and yet again everything turn black...

_**" Get ready Eric.. because invidia..."**_

* * *

**A/N:** okay for those of you who did read this chapter and want to know where this is going... THANK YOU! because that means so much for me.. now the next chapter is going to be the next sin. understand I am not thinking about making this 7 chapters long this is probably going to be the one sin to have its own chapter because it's the first one.

_***[Spoiler: "invidia" is italian for the next sin]***_

The sin Pride has to do with people who are full of themselfs and blah blah blah Eric didn't see others pain. I KNOW SO MUCH OOCNESS! i apologize. **"**_**Orgoglio" **_is pride in Italian.. ummm.. lets see what else.. oh right about the 7 sins I do NOT know so much about it so I am trying my best I know exactly what to do for lust and gluttony. I am wikipedia-ing these sins and seeing whats going on.. hehehe trust me even though Cartman is in Lalala land I will still had some guy on guy moments. ;) if you know more about the sins and care to share I would love to read. Questions? just r & r or comments the same. any input in other words.

So far I love this story and I am planning to make it a VERY very long one. So if your a person who is just into the whole "I want to see Cartman bang Kyle already" then.. :(

hehehe just kidding. I will put a **[A/N]** in the beginning to tell you what the chapter may contain.

But if you want an epic long story that I am planning to write then you should read every chapter in order to see whats going to happen next. thank you guys and love! XD ~Kyman forever.. and ever..


End file.
